


Breathe Again (Wait for You)

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Community: fic_promptly, Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gift Giving, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pre-Series, Weechesters, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the fic_promptly request; Author's choice, author's choice, Back in the days</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Again (Wait for You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



It was Christmas time on the day of winter break at the school they were going to. Sam doesn’t know why he should be nervous. It’s only a bracelet he made in art class. It’s black and white with brown skull beads twined together. Only it’s not just any ordinary bracelet. It’s a gift for his big brother for Christmas. They don’t have a lot of money for presents, but that is okay because the best gifts come not from the store but from the heart. Sam’s worried Dean won’t like it. 

His big brother is in high school, one of the popular, cool kids; Surly Dean Winchester wouldn’t be caught dead wearing a stupid skull bracelet his little geeky brother made him. Sam loves his big brother, Dean always takes care of him and protects him, and he wants to give Dean a gift from the heart that says how much he cares. 

He’s so nervous about his brother’s reaction that by the time the older boy shows to pick him up from school Sam feels like he can’t breathe. What if Dean hates it and doesn't want to be brothers anymore? Sam’s chest tightens and his breathing puffs rough and shallow. He thinks he might faint. 

Dean is there in a heartbeat, pulling him into his arms and gently rubbing his back as the snowflakes tumble down from the heavens. His voice is soothing as he whispers “Sammy? Buddy, breathe. Breathe for me, kiddo. Come on, baby boy, breathe.”

Sam gasps air through his mouth as Dean pats his back, and his big brother breathes with him, showing him how to relax. It takes a few ragged gulps before Sam draws in a slow, calm breath. When Dean kneels in the snow, Sam grips his leather jacket and pulls him close, resting their foreheads together. They share warmth and breath, two hearts beating as one as beautiful snowflakes cling to their eyelashes. 

“Hey there, Sammy,” Dean coos softly, kindly. “You okay now, kiddo?” 

Sam does feel better; any time his big brother is around he’s okay, he’s safe. “Sorry Dee,” he says meekly. “I just…I made you a present but I got scared that you wouldn’t like it.” 

“Show it to me, Sammy. I’m sure I’ll love it.” Dean already knows he will because it’s from Sammy which automatically makes it something special. 

Sam pulls out the bracelet from his backpack then he takes Dean’s wrist and slips it on. He didn’t expect Dean to be overly excited about it but his brother lights up with a dazzling smile, grinning excitedly like he just sat down to a banquet of yummy pies. “Sammy, this is awesome! I love it!” 

“Really, Dee?” He bites his lips, blushing shyly. His cheeks warm against the cold as his big brother smiles brightly like twinkling Christmas lights.  
Dean pulls him into a big bear hug, squeezing the younger boy fondly. “Sammy. I love this bracelet. I’m never taking it off. I promise.” 

Sam smiles happily, hugging his big brother. 

To this day, many, many years later, Dean has kept his promise; the bracelet still encircles his wrist, proof of his everlasting love for Sam.

It was a chilly winter night and they’re snuggled on the couch in the bunker, cozy and warm, in the middle of watching a sweet romantic chick flick movie—which Dean swears his brother used his famous puppy dog eyes on him because he’s actually enjoying the mushy sweetness of the cheesy film. The decorative giant pine tree with festive lights and pretty ornaments sits by the fireplaces and there are a handful of neatly wrapped presents under the tree, each one topped with a pretty colorful bow and a name tag. 

While the record player hums a sweet tune of “Silent Night” and the candles Sam picked out from ‘Bed, Bath and Beyond’ fill their home with the scent of cinnamon and vanilla, Sam joins his brother on the couch, nibbling on cookies and enjoying a cup of hot chocolate. 

He takes a sip of his hot chocolate, only to tilt the mug a little too far and end up with fluffy whipped cream on the tip of his nose. Dean giggles merrily as Sam gazes at his nose with a perplexed look, his eyes crossed and gazing at the droplet of white on his nose. Dean smiles and kisses Sam’s nose, his soft lips brushing away the cream. 

Problem solved, no more whipped cream on his nose, Sam uncrosses his eyes and hums happily. To his surprise, and delight, Dean tenderly palms his smooth cheeks and leans in to kiss him sweetly. His brother smiles into the kiss as Sam's tongue slides over Dean’s lips, sweet and soft and tasting like sugar. 

Dean smirks into the kiss and playfully nips Sam’s lips, and when he pulls away he laughs fondly when his brother chases after his soft lips. Dean kisses Sam lovingly and wraps an arm around his shoulder, tugs him close into his embrace as the fire crackles softly. Sam cuddles into Dean’s arms as they sit, his head lolled against Dean’s shoulder, his fingers playing with the skull bracelet that circles his brother's wrist. 

He smiles when Dean lightly kisses his forehead and both of men return their attention to the movie playing, where on screen, the lovers stand under a beautiful starry sky kissing passionately. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/109248.html?thread=5156544#cmt5156544)


End file.
